A Miscalculated Jump
by Eppinette
Summary: A botched teleport leads to monumental coincidence. (Misaka x Kuroko, yuri etc) Warning: the following contains suggestive content, common tropes and a large amount of fluff.
1. Miscalculation

Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to Railgun

* * *

Finally off from her work at Judgment for the day Kuroko stretched and started to walk down a generic street in Academy city. Strolling past a few of her favorite shops she debated on entering but caught sight of her Misaka, the one and only level five rail gun. Deciding to try and blend into the crowd while she snuck up on the brunette, Kuroko stalked forwards at a slightly faster speed than her target. However, her excitement got the best of her and she opened up into a sprint towards her love and started calculating how to teleport perfectly to jump onto her back. While not that hard of a task upon rounding the corner and right before finishing the last of her calculations Kuroko was momentarily startled by the sight of Touma about to run into Misaka, causing a slight miscalculation. _Oh no, please forgive me onee-sama._ What happened next seemed to transpire in slow motion to the electro master.

~~~O~~~

Misaka had been minding her own business, after going out for a special Gekota plush giveaway, which, if you went to the theater consecutively for 10 days straight, you would be rewarded with a limited edition surprise gekota. While seemingly great to start with, going to the theater alone was not as fun as originally thought. Although it would be worth it for that limited edition plushy. Wandering back to the dormitory after the movie the brunette was much more concerned with the six hole punched ticket in her hands than what was around her and subsequently didn't notice the slight commotion coming from just beyond the next turn.

Rounding the corner Misaka heard a strangled yelp and looked up just in time to see Touma barreling through the crowd . Based on his trajectory, he was going crash straight into her, electricity immediately started building within the level five, as a gut reaction to the idiot. However before anything further could transpire Kuroko blinked into existence directly in between the two with a slight look of shock on her face. Immediately afterwards Touma ran into Kuroko and in turn pushed her straight towards Misaka and out of her botched teleport. Which, by monumental odds, and from the strawberry teleporters view, the alignment of the stars, pressed their lips together.

Time seemed to suddenly stand still as the three students froze each for different reasons. Touma froze out of fear of retaliation. Kuroko while also having an inclination of Touma's reaction was more focused on the explosion of butterflies and warmth in her chest. Lastly Misaka stood frozen in shock and the sinking knowledge of what had just happened, definitely not from the heat rising in her face or the warmth in her chest. Expecting the worst Touma decided to abuse his powers and run the opposite direction, safe from any repercussion. Kuroko slowly stepped back with a feeling that she could, and may possibly quite soon, die happy. Misaka on the other hand went completely numb. The electricity she had been building for the past few seconds instantly dissipated into nothingness and she stood stalk still, bright red blush making its way up her face.

"H-hey onee-sama?" The teleporter asked apprehensively, observing the older girl as she slowly brought one hand up towards her face slowly in disbelief.

Suddenly taking notice of the younger girl Misaka stuttered. "K-k-k-kuroko w-we , y-you, m-my first ?"

The strawberry haired girl nearly fainted in joy at the bashful words spilling from her brunette's mouth. _That ape hasn't had his way with my onee-sama! And I was her first kiss! And she's not electrocuting me!_ _Wait where'd she go?_ Kuroko thought as Misaka suddenly bolted as she was daydreaming.

While the teleporter was distracted by her thoughts, Misaka ran through the streets, taking as much notice of others as Touma had earlier, all the while her thoughts racing faster than her feet could carry her.

 _She-she actually kissed me! My best friend , my roommate, Kuroko, she actually k-kissed me! Why is my heart beating so hard already? I haven't been running very long at all._ Misaka wondered as she sprinted away from what had just happened. Never had she honestly taken Kuroko that seriously. Sure she thought about her often, and worried about her health, especially when she was out late for Judgment, but that's just because Kuroko was her best friend right? Of course it was! Why even question that? _Ugh relax, just because that happened doesn't mean anything has to change right?_

~~~O~~~

Fortunately Misaka didn't have to deal with the consequences of today, due to the fact that by the time Kuroko arrived at the apartment she had already fallen asleep. However this didn't exclude her from still thinking about the day's events, in fact her dreams seemed to continue returning to her best friend, Kuroko. The same girl who, after changing into her usual lingerie, started to sneak her way into the older girls bed as normal.

The strawberry haired teleporter was broken out of her lecherous grin by the brunette rolling with a look of discontent and anguish on her face, muttering in her sleep. At first the strawberry haired girl froze in denial as Misaka muttered the name "Touma". But following this, as well as more grasping movements were the words, "where's ... Kuroko". Disbelief and warmth replaced the younger girls original thoughts before she scooted closer and placed a chaste kiss on Misaka's forehead, seemingly calming the older girl and causing her to roll over a bit more to the point of grabbing onto the younger girl tightly.

At first Kuroko froze and debated on how to get out of the situation she had just placed herself in as this surely spelled electrocution in the morning, but after a short while her thoughts started to blur. Slowly, Kuroko drifted off in the other's arms as she had decided that this would be worth any negative effect in the morning. _I hope we can do this more often._

* * *

Author's Note: A short one-shot in the railgun stories I've been writing as a side thing to clear my head, plus there isn't enough Misaka x Kuroko!


	2. Consequences

**I lied, here's chapter two.**

* * *

She should have never accepted this fight, but that bastard Touma just got under her skin. Especially since yesterday! Because of him she, she , she! She hated him! Misaka thought going red over yesterday's events. She assumed that if she beat his smug grin off his face she would start to feel better, just in time for Kuroko to get off of work too. However today's fight was different...and a lot more difficult. Misaka thought as she stood in front of the large bookstore.

-Earlier-

Upon bumping into the Imagine breaker Misaka immediately began her usual talk of a fight, as revenge this time. However Touma held up his hands and proposed a different way to settle a dispute this time around. A series of 5 challenges, the first to choose being decided with a simple rock paper scissors. The one who accomplished more would obviously be the winner.

 _-Finally, a way to beat this smug bastard, although not as satisfying as a real fight but... I'll make sure that I'll be able to complete every challenge and then!_ \- Misaka thought triumphantly in the moment. However, after the stipulation that the challenges could not require powers Misaka was at a quandary, but accepted the terms anyways. In the ensuing battle, which some might have mistaken for a date, they first met at the beginning of the road through the park.

This was Touma's challenge, a 10 kilometer run. He had assumed that his primary use of transportation, himself, would give him an advantage, which it did, barely. However it was just enough for him to outrun Misaka's determination, one point Touma. Now while Touma didn't want to win, he did know that unless Misaka thought he was trying, she would never be satisfied with her victory.

Misaka was second to choose a challenge and she decided on another type of race, of who could finish a large parfait first. However it ended in a slim win on Misaka's side as one was experienced with eating such things with her roommate frequently, and the other had the appetite from the usual lack of food he experienced, but both were too focused on winning and after a few large spoonfuls they both succumbed to brainfreeze. After several more spoonfuls, the first challenge ended with the duo being shunned out of the diner for their consistent disruption, however Misaka was a few spoons ahead.

Touma's second challenge turned out to be...a simple game of hide and seek, within the entire confines of Academy City. Unbeknownst to Touma, Misaka easily pinpointed his natural electrical output. It may have been borderline cheating but, beating this guy for his actions the day before was imperative. This put Misaka in the winning position of one point ahead.

Considering the black haired man's bad luck, Misaka then declared the next challenge to be a board game. Somehow, whether it be divine intervention or infinitely small odds... Touma actually won.

This meant that if Misaka failed this last challenge, courtesy of Touma, she would be defeated...by a draw. The purchase of an erotic manga, truly only the pervert Touma would have come up with this.

Blushing Misaka stepped inside the manga shop, she knew about from overhearing Kuroko when she talked about a certain 'type' of manga here. Exactly what she was looking for... Wincing the rail gun continued on, as embarrassing as it was to admit that, this was for victory over that annoying buffoon! She couldn't back down. Not now.

Wandering through the aisles the brunette tried to be as innocent and non-chalant as possible as she made her way to the back rows. Hands shaking she picked up the first hentai manga.

"The Forbidden Dance"

 _Huh that doesn't sound too bad._ Misaka thought and opened to a random page before nearly passing out and slamming it shut once more. The story seemed to revolve around a princess having an affair with her maid, or at least someone in a very skimpily drawn maid outfit. Putting the book back Misaka took a breath and forced herself to continue, she would not back down from this challenge...however she also didn't want to seem entirely weird to the cashier.

Each book seemed to get worse, The adventures of Nya-na, Roped into things, Dairy queens. _Why do these things have to have such covers._ Misaka thought trembling with embarrassment. Before suddenly seeing a book at the far end of the shelf. On the cover was an average, clothed, girl with a cute figure and long curly drawn hair, standing back to back with a taller girl with much longer straight hair. Picking it up Misaka decided this was the best choice, or at least most discrete and walked to the counter. The man who worked at the shop looked her over for a moment and told her that these kinds of things were usually restricted to 18+, however, "the story in this one is too good for anyone to not read. So consider it a gift." This however just added to Misaka's exponential embarrassment.

"I can't believe you actually bought a hentai manga!" Touma laughed hysterically as Misaka stood red faced and angry.

"Just take it! I win. and I don't want to keep this thing" the electro master yelled holding out the bag.

"Ah...you're right" Touma said scratching his head realizing his mistake before grinning evilly "And to the victor go the spoils!" the black haired teenager yelled before running in the opposite direction.

Misaka stood shell-shocked for a moment, conflicted between victory...and the fact she had a dirty book in her possession. This was also the cause of her oblivious reaction to Touma's obvious forfeit. She Could just throw it in a bin...but... the cashier HAD said there was a great story... perhaps just a skimming of it in privacy.

~~~O~~~

And so it had come to this. After a short several page read and finding the secret love between two sisters and their increasingly kinky ways of relief, although to their credit the few pages of actual story were very engaging, however Misaka doubted she could ever hear the words onee-sama the same way again. Which was bad...very. very. very bad. Of course the evidence was incinerated but, the memories remained.

"Onee-sama! I'm home!" Kuroko announced throwing open the door, stopping a few feet short as a stray bolt from Misaka arced within the room.

Spinning around the brunette faced her roommate with a red face. "H-h-hey Kuroko"

"Ehh are you feeling alright Onee-sama?" The teleporter asked naively in concern, walking forwards to reach up and feel Misaka's forehead after the small outburst at her presence. Which, combined with her vocabulary, caused the latter to be nearly steaming as Kuroko approached her.

"F-fine! I just need a-a shower!" Misaka exclaimed and bolted to the shower, locking the door behind her before Kuroko could say something suggestive. Leaving the teleporter standing in the middle of their room slightly confused. However from the others demeanor, Kuroko thought it best to not enact any of her perverted plans... for now.

After jumping into the cooler shower Misaka started to slow her breathing, trying to control her beating heart. After a short while the brunette was able to calm herself, however she noticed that a strange fluttering feeling still remained in her stomach. _Nonono this can't be happening! Kuroko shouldn't be able to make me feel like this! She's my best friend, my roommate! We have fun together, we go out with friends, we-_ Another blush overwhelmed Misaka as the thought of yesterday's kiss came to mind. Turning the handle fully to cold Misaka shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts that were now freely flowing. **Her lips were so soft.** _Shut up!_ **She was so gentle.** _Go away!_ **You keep dreaming about her.** "AAaahhhh!" Misaka suddenly screamed as her thoughts were broken by the extreme temperature of the water.

"Onee-sama! Is everything alright?!" Kuroko yelled from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah! The water just got really cold for a second" Misaka yelled back, overcome by a short flutter in her stomach from both the unbidden images from that manga and the thought of how much Kuroko seemed to truly care about her.

Stepping out of the shower Misaka clothed herself in a towel after realizing her blunder of not grabbing her pajamas. Afterwards picking up her clothes she noticed a card drop out of them. Leaning down and grabbing the slip of paper, she realized that it was the free Gekota promotion. With a sudden realization Misaka remembered that it had to be consecutive days, and she hadn't gone to the movies today.

Rushing out of the bathroom Misaka quickly rifled through her dresser and started grabbing clothes.

"E-eh? Onee-sama why are you only wearing?!" Kuroko exclaimed before being overwhelmed by a nosebleed as Misaka grabbed her undergarments and rushed back into the bathroom to change. Appearing moments later the brunette looked at the clock. The last showing of the day was at 10:00, it was currently 9:50. She would never make it on foot!

Looking down at the card in her hand, Misaka hardened her resolve. "Hey Kuroko" She started, which immediately resulted in the happy appearance of her roommate.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked after the brunette froze in place.

 _Asking her to the movies is like asking her on a-a-a date!_ Misaka thought while frozen in place. While she fought against this idea, a part of her that she wasn't entirely aware she had until recently, relished it. _W-wait! I'll just tell her we're going as friends. Yeah, nothing else. Definitely not. Why would I even-_

"Onee-samaaaa?" Kuroko asked slowly waving a hand in front of Misaka's face, debating on exactly how easy it would be to feel her up. However words seemed to revive the brunette, who had steadily been growing redder since she froze.

"K-kuroko! W-Will you go out with me to the last showing at the theater tonight?! A-as-friends!" Misaka asked, perhaps a little too forcefully. However Kuroko, who, may have stopped listening halfway through her sentence, started to go misty eyed and rushed forwards to hug Misaka in a tight embrace.

"Yes! I've been waiting so long for you to say those words Onee-sama!" The teleporter cried out in joy, earning a flustered scolding from Misaka.

"As friends! I said just as friends!" Misaka yelled in embarrassment, her face still red over her words. However Kuroko didn't let up on her squeezing hug. Surprising the younger girl, Misaka didn't electrocute her, as she fought her confliction and eventually decided to halfway return the hug but avoid eye contact. After a moment she remembered exactly what time it was.

"E-ehm Kuroko, a-as nice as this is" Misaka admitted, stuttering with a blush. "The last movie starts at 10:00"

Recoiling from Misaka, the longer haired girl looked at the time. 9:57pm. And quickly ran through the room gathering the necessities to pay for the movie. All the while being enveloped in a glowing bubble of happiness. _Misaka asked ME out! Even as friends this is the only time she's wanted to go out, just the two of us to something like this recently! We're going on a friends date! Maybe if I play my cards right...ehehehe_ Kuroko thought as she rushed through the room debating on ways to seduce the brunette.

Meanwhile Misaka stood in a light daze at her current actions. She had just asked Kuroko out on a friends date... But they would be alone together, just the two of them, seeing a late movie. A part of her fluttered at the idea and hoped for more, but Misaka quickly stamped out those thoughts in embarrassment. No matter how nice it felt holding Kuroko's hand as she teleported them to the theater.

Arriving at the theater, Misaka was faced with a new impossible decision. There were only two movies playing at this time. A horror movie, and a romance. The former would reveal Misaka's secret, and most likely end up with her clutching to Kuroko for support. While the latter is hardly the movie you see on a friends date, and Kuroko would probably get certain idea's if they went to see that one. Swallowing her pride Misaka asked for two tickets to the horror movie, handing the cashier both the money and her card to have another hole punched into it.

Finally sitting down near the front center, of the room Misaka finally had time to realize the situation she had gotten herself into. The theater was nearly full, everyone awaiting the jump scares in the near darkness of the room.

"Onee-sama, don't worry you can always hold onto me if you're scared" Kuroko whispered over with a perverted gleam in her eyes.

Considering the area the two were in, Misaka decided using her powers would be too disruptive and settled for a muffled "Sh-shut up", before being silenced by the previews.

Thankfully they were mainly for upcoming action movies and a comedy. Leading to Misaka letting herself become a little relaxed until the actual movie started, upon which the atmosphere in the theater changed suddenly. Looking over Misaka spotted Kuroko's obviously fake stretch. The teleporter knew better than to test the situation and let her arms go back to her lap, idly snacking on the popcorn she had got for them.

Kuroko attempted several other moves but, each time they were shut down before they began with a sideways glance from the brunette. However this all changed when the movie got out of the set up, and started getting into the real scary bits. The first fake jump scare lead to Misaka nearly falling out of her seat and sitting straight up, looking still as a statue while holding onto the arm rests with white knuckles.

"Are you alright onee-sama?" Kuroko leaned over and whispered. Misaka turned to deny any sort of effects the movie was having, as that would just be embarrassing, but was blindsided by a crash on screen, causing a small static discharge and another jump from the girl.

Without another word, Kuroko smiled softly and gently took Misaka's hand off of the arm rest and into her own. Suddenly Misaka couldn't entirely distinguish if the burning on her cheeks was from the embarrassment of being scared, or the feeling of Kuroko's warm hand in her own.

As the movie progressed and the scenes became more intense, Misaka had unconsciously scooted closer and closer to Kuroko. Mainly from jumps and cringes while not letting go of the others hand. Suddenly she felt her grip loosen and she looked over to see Kuroko pushing up the arm and beckoning her to lean over into her arms.

 _This isn't something that should happen on a friend's date!_ Misaka thought before the climax of the movie began and she was met in equal force with Kuroko. Either the teleporter was a bit too eager to have her arm around her, or she was a bit scared of the movie as well. In order to preserve the relative peace of the situation, Misaka chose to believe it was the latter for now.

After the movie was over the duo began to feel the fatigue of the day as the adrenalin ran its course and they were left exhausted. Especially since it was now nearly midnight. Without letting go of Kuroko's hand, they teleported back to the dormitory.

* * *

Author's Note: One-shot expansion! I liked the original too much not to continue. So consider it more of a connected set of Misaka x Kuroko stories.


	3. Acknowledgement

"You!" Mikoto yelled from across the street in unrepentant anger. The dark haired boy named Touma instantly froze at the sound. Turning towards its source, he barely caught a glimpse of the level five railgun before she was tackling him to the ground.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been there that day I wouldn't feel like this!" She yelled, trying the break through the man's defense of upheld arms in her emotional outburst.

"Eh? What are you talking about?!" Touma yelled in confusion, slightly embarrassed at the scene she had caused, which drew in a small crowd already.

"It's all your fault..." Mikoto trailed off in her attempt to blame everything on the man below her as she noticed the whispers of the people around her. Her movements slowing and heat slowly rising as she realized exactly what it looked like.

Taking advantage of her lax in assault, Touma rolled over and jumped to his feet. Effectively dislodging the brunette from her position. "Look why don't you tell me what's wrong somewhere a little more private?" He asked, refraining from questioning if this was about the manga he left her with.

"F-fine, but I'm not letting you out of my sight. You might try to run away again." Mikoto stated, pushing herself up off the ground and trying to ignore the other pedestrians speculation of if they were a couple.

* * *

Somehow she had been convinced to go to a certain diner, the very same that she frequented with her friends. After a short wait the very familiar parfait was delivered in from of Touma before Mikoto explained the situation. Apparently it had been so good last time that he wanted to enjoy it properly. _Well at least I got another person to like the diner, only good thing to come out of That fight_.- **You know that's not true** The small voice in the back of her head told her before she waved it away in embarrassment.

"So-" Mikoto started but was once again interrupted by Touma.

"MmmmmmMMMmmmmmmm...sorry it's just realllly good, I haven't had food like this in a while." The dark haired boy stated after a single small spoonful. Apparently ignoring the fact that both of them had eaten the very same thing the day before.

"As I was say-

"MMmmmm...sorry, continue." He responded sheepishly after letting out an unintended reaction to the desert.

"AS I was saying." Mikoto stated, restraining herself from unleashing the full potential of her powers on the man in front of her. "It's your fault I lost my first ... kiss to-to Kuroko." The brunette stated folding her arms and ignoring the slight heat that was starting to rise in her cheeks.

"Oh...well sorry about that, do you regret it?" Touma answered through a mouthful of parfait, his words coming out slightly muffled.

"What? no!" Mikoto answered, perhaps a bit too quickly before stuttering . "I-I mean yes, I don't know! If we didn't it wouldn't be this complicated!" The brunette finished awkwardly, rationalizing while at the same time questioning her initial reaction.

"Well." Touma started before wiping his face with a napkin. "What else happened? Because If it was just that, then you would have tackled me yesterday too... was it...the hentai manga I made you buy? Cause I totally didn't think you would and-" The darker haired individual asked but shut up at the twitch of the brunette across from him.

"No-it wasn't that." Mikoto said in a rushed tone through clenched teeth. "I-It's because... it's because... " She started before averting her gaze and retelling the events of last night, especially what happened after the duo got back to their room from the late movie.

* * *

After a small drop to the ground Mikoto and Kuroko stood in silence for a moment, the only light in the room coming from the moon through the open windows. Shortly afterwards Kuroko broke the silence.

"Onee-sama, you can stop holding my hand now. Unless holding my hand is-" The teleporter said, her perverted speech cut off by Mikoto quickly dropping her hand and turning on the lights. At which point she let out a sigh of disappointment. In silence the two changed into their pajamas, however while Kuroko thought of all the missed opportunities she had in the movie theater and the recent seeming coldness of Mikoto. The brunette had other things on her mind.

Thankfully for the level 5 railgun she had to change, which meant not being face to face with Kuroko, which in turn meant that the younger girl wouldn't notice the heat on her face or the beating of her heart. _What's happening to me?!_ She wondered as her hand felt strangely empty and cold without Kuroko's intertwined with it. She hasn't felt this way before has she? Sneaking a glance behind her, Mikoto saw Kuroko half heartedly putting on her usual lingerie.

After a moment the brunette tore her gaze away as she noticed just how long, and where she had been staring. This wasn't normal! Since when did Kuroko seem so...cute? Since when did she have this overwhelming urge to turn around and wrap her arms around her? This couldn't just be from that manga, there had to be more. Thinking back to their kiss suddenly made Mikoto's stomach flutter. In a rush she hurried and put on her large pajama shirt and take off her usual skirt and shorts, trying her best to ignore the fact that the object of her thoughts was a mere few feet away.

There was a click behind Mikoto, followed by the flop of Kuroko onto her own bed. Apparently she was too tired to try her usual shenanigans. Clicking off her own lamp the brunette sat on her bed and peered through the darkness at the still and barely clothed form of her roommate. A sudden urge to be wrapped in her arms, snuggled close, overwhelmed her. Mikoto stayed like that, on the edge of her bed for several minutes, fighting these embarrassing thoughts until her dilemma was broken by Kuroko's soft, sleepy words.

"Good-night onee-sama."

..."W-wait Kuroko..." Mikoto started, her words spilling from her mouth before she had time to properly think about what she was going to say.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" The now concerned tone of Kuroko came back through the darkness.

Remembering the movie, and using it as a brilliant excuse both to Kuroko and herself, Mikoto slowly asked in a shy tone. "C-can I...sleep with you tonight...I-I don't want nightmares."

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Kuroko's eyes flew wide open at her request. Her heart suddenly thrumming with hope and chest aflutter from Mikoto's bashful words, Kuroko attempted to keep her composure. "Of course! You can sleep in my bed anytime onee-sama" The strawberry haired teleporter said, perhaps a little too eager. Following this Kuroko immediately grappled over the blankets to make room for her love, exposing what wasn't covered by intricate lace at the same time.

 _This is just like that one chapter!_ Mikoto blushed as she remembered the perverted scene that followed in the story, if only Kuroko didn't have to call her onee-sama all the time. Slowly getting up she walked over and crawled into bed next to the teleporter, all the while her heart beating extremely loud. Whether that be from anxiety or something else she couldn't tell. However her thoughts quickly died out as she found herself laying on her side, a few inches from her younger best friend.

Kuroko's eyes were lidded and she was quite obviously going to try something perverted. Mikoto lay there in deep confliction, nervousness and excitement running through her body as she felt Kuroko scoot herself closer.

As the teleporter brought a gentle touch to Mikoto's side, the older girl had a sudden overpowering thought. She didn't want to hurt Kuroko, not even with her usual bolts of discouragement. However this put Mikoto in a very dangerous position. If she wanted to stop a certain type of affection, her usual means were off limits.

Breaking Mikoto out of her thoughts was the incredible feeling of Kuroko's hand on her bare abdomen, under her shirt. It crawled up slowly, leaving a trail of warmth and causing knots to build in the brunettes stomach. Looking back she saw Kuroko's lecherous but somehow affectionate smile as she move up her shirt towards an obvious goal. Unwilling to zap her roommate Mikoto started to think in overdrive.

 _N-no...please_ The brunette thought, closing her eyes and trying to vocalize. For some reason her body wasn't cooperating with her as she found she could barely breath. She was sure that Kuroko could see her, by the heat in her cheeks Mikoto was certain she might have even been glowing. As the strawberry teleporter got nearer her goal the brunette suddenly acted without thinking.

Rolling herself away the intruding hand and towards her roommate, Mikoto closed the distance to Kuroko's face, stunning the smaller girl with a kiss. The teleporters advances froze for a moment before sliding around to the older girls back. Overcome with relief that she maintained a bit of her chastity without the use of her powers , Mikoto slowly realized exactly what she was doing.

Unable to accept these strange feelings or the overwhelming urges that she had acted on without thinking Mikoto quickly broke contact with a now dazed and flushed Kuroko. "G-goodnight!" She quickly said, rolling over and trying not to think about the kiss, definitely just a goodnight kiss, that...She had just initiated.

A few moments later a familiar pair of arms snaked their way around her, but unlike before they stayed wrapped around Mikoto's stomach. Even though her heart beat loudly, and her mind wanted to continue racing, the gentle warmth of the embrace and fatigue of the day brought sleep to the duo.

* * *

"Woah woah woah. You kissed Her?!" Touma exclaimed mid mouthful, a bit louder than Mikoto would have liked. Which just added to her current embarrassment.

"Y-yeah I just...I-I don't know what came over me. Ever since you knocked us...together I-I've felt really weird around her "Mikoto said in embarrassment, fiddling with her hands and avoiding the others gaze.

"It's obvious! You two have been together a long time right?" Touma exclaimed with a flourish of the small desert spoon.

"Yeah but what does that have to-?" Mikoto answered looking up, curious as to what was so obvious.

"And you look out for each other and even live together yeah?" Touma continued on dramatically, reestablishing points he probably already knew.

"Mhmm but how does that explain the-" The brunette started to answer but was cut off by the dark haired boys continuing speech. Somehow Mikoto felt that it didn't matter what she said at this point.

"Then from how overwhelming you said your feelings were, I'd say you're in love with her." He stated, perhaps a bit too simply as immediately afterwards he began to eat the last of his parfait.

 _Love?!_ Mikoto froze as Touma continued bite after bite of his parfait.


	4. Reciprocation

It had been two days since that talk at the diner and Mikoto was still reeling. Thankfully with the theater event and a rash of petty crime Mikoto had plenty of spare time to contemplate her feelings, which initially began with denial and the overwhelming frustration over the impossibility of the situation.

The brunette kicked a stray pebble as she walked through the park. She sighed heavily as she observed another couple walking the opposite way ahead on the path. In her attempts to determine more about herself Mikoto tried to discreetly figure out whether she found the guy or the girl around his arm more attractive. But the only thing that was accomplished was the comparison and ultimate decision that Kuroko was better than both.

Watching the path disappear beneath her feet Mikoto reflected on her avoidance of Kuroko the past few days, mainly due to her inability to control herself around the younger teleporter. However in the past two days, her newfound feelings were anything but wavering. In fact they seemed to be stronger and clearer than before.

As Mikoto continued down the path she sighed. A few things had become abundantly clear. She wanted to see and be around Kuroko more than any of her other friends. And... Thinking about that made a very strange fluttering warmth burst through her chest. _I... I really do like her...I don't know what to do anymore._

A sudden terrifying but magical idea came to Mikoto. She still needed to go to the theater one more time, and...there was still a certain movie... Mikoto's pulse quickened at the thought of asking Kuroko out...on a date.

Coincidentally Mikoto's aimless walk had led her to a familiar vending machine. "Heh...Fancy seeing you here" Prepping up a kick for a free beverage Mikoto nearly fell over as Kuroko called to her a few feet to her side.

"I thought you would come here if you were avoiding something." Kuroko said, her voice strangely soft.

Strangely everything Mikoto had tried to prepare for this moment disappeared and she was left with a stomach of butterflies and anxiety.

"B-before you say anything, I… I'm sorry Onee-sama. I-if I went too far this time I never meant too. I just… with how you've been avoiding me." Kuroko stumbled over her words, sadness evident through every syllable. "I-if-

"Willyougooutwithme." Mikoto suddenly nearly yelled unable to let her friend continue in her obvious distress.

"W-what?" Kuroko asked, partially out of shock and partially out of the inability to catch her beloved's garbled words.

"I-I said….Kuroko, will you go out with me tonight? L-like a….date." Mikoto suddenly breathed, she was sure her face was redder than she could remember but…. There was a wave of relief and happiness that was already spreading through her being.

The teleporter was completely silent as it appeared that this was the one situation she had not prepared herself for. After a moment her face began to redden while her eyes began to swim with tears of happiness.

"ONEE-SAMA!" She yelled out jumping into a hug before dissolving into a laugh. "Yes!"

As Kuroko said those few beautiful words, Mikoto's chest suddenly burst with warmth and comfort. Even as embarrassing as that was, the brunette wondered exactly why she hadn't done this earlier, because this…. This just felt right.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, sorry that took so long, on top of electronic problems I had a few problems in my own life that made writing fluffy things a bit...difficult... but I hope this is a satisfactory end to such a fun to write story. And have a wonderful rest of your day!**


End file.
